


I Just Want Love (Kiss Under The Ink)

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung smut, Bottom Seungsik, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Studio Sex, Top seungwoo, bending over the desk, idk how to tag a smut pls help, mention of sejun, recording studio sex, seungwoo sucker for compliments, woo version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: Seungsik just wanted to praise their oldest for the entrancing teaser of the night yet Seungwoo had another way of accepting compliments.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	I Just Want Love (Kiss Under The Ink)

**Author's Note:**

> *ring bells* Some smut in celebration to woo version the other night, anyone? I am indeed not a pro when it comes to things like this so consider this a trash T-T 
> 
> EDIT: Reposted :>

Locking himself while shuffling to his laptop in his studio room for some song composition was not new to a person like Han Seungwoo. He is an idol, so what do you expect him to do, especially that he was in the middle of album preparation aside from revising his song or practicing his choreography?

But unlike some days, this day is his favorite. It's Tuesday, meaning both he and his boyfriend Seungsik could cuddle on their radio show without anyone suspecting them. The sad part was it only runs for an hour and they need to go back to their company since both of them still have individual schedules to attend to.

Now, he's back inside the comfort of his studio leaving his notebook playing on some of his unreleased songs, leaning back on a swivel chair, with him scrolling to their group's Twitter account curious of what was his fans’ reaction to today's teaser. 

Seungwoo was busy giggling about how his fans are so cute going feral on just a mere display of skin, as his heart almost dropped when a loud thud from his door could be heard displaying a slightly smaller man who he loved the most who's still on his pajama he wore on their shared schedule today.

“Chyaaaaaa~ look at you, getting bolder huh?” Seungsik said scrunching his nose while pointing his phone to Seungwoo dragging his figure towards him. “I like this Woo version huh?”

“A knock or two would be nice,” Seungwoo said standing up to his chair and move towards his door to close. He didn't know why his hand slip on the lock button and fastening the door to lock. 

“I'm sorry I was too excited for the teaser.” He said leaning onto Seungwoo's working table still scrolling down to whatever on his phone. “Should Sejunie and me do something like this on our next comeback?”

Seungwoo was now back on his chair with a frown before sliding his seat towards Seungsik, head particularly on his belly. “No!”, he cutely whines.

Seungsik chuckles, eyes still fixed on his screen. “Why? It's a good fan bait.” 

The older man now sliding his hands inside his shirt to caress his abdomen. “Because this...” he fondles Seungsik's tummy with his thumb softly making the younger shudder “...is only for snoopy!”

“Greedy” Seungsik crack up as he gently stroke Seungwoo's hair. “But hyung, I have no words. You're a whole different person on this teaser. If I didn't know you so well, I probably would think you're intimidating. Sexy is not enough words to describe.”

Seungwoo's ears tingle as he looks up to Seungsik. “Sexy?”, he then bites his lower lip to emphasize the word meeting the younger with his gazes.

Their leader cracks up some giggle before stroking him again by his hair. “Oh totally!”

Seungwoo, let go of Seungsik and backing slightly away from him tapping his thighs. “Can you seat here then?”

The other male was hesitant to comply, stared directly at the door. “What if someone walked in?” Seungwoo muttered a whisper sentence telling him that it was locked and pulling Seungsik towards his sitting figure, now Seungsik straddling to him. Seungwoo pulled him over by pushing Seungsik by his waist and the thin fabric of their pajama isn't helping. He could feel how the younger breath jounce when both of their cloth crotches got hit. 

“You used two magical words today baby. Boldness and sexy, you wanted me to show you both too?” He said as he nuzzles his face towards Seungsik's neck placing lightweight kisses. 

“Hyung!” Seungsik stuttered. “We could have this at home...” 

A muffled sound now could be heard in between Seungwoo's shoulder as the older now adding some pressure on Seungsik’s neck. “....someone might come in.”

“I told you the door is lock.” The taller male slides his chair so Seungsik could rest his back on his table. “And I just wanted you to compliment me. Here, in my studio.”

Seungsik grasped his mouth afraid that someone might hear them when Seungwoo continues to lick his neck alternately sucking it. He places his elbow on the table slightly gripping the edge of it as Seungwoo decided to descend his kisses to his collarbone. The older male left a sloppy lick and noisy suck on his skin as he was petting his two thighs with both of his big hands.

Seungsik freezes when he heard a knock on the door. “Seungwoo, is Seungsik with you?”, the other male remained unbothered, ignores the call as Seungwoo continues to caresses the art he left on Seungsik's skin a minute ago, satisfied.

“You answer them!”, he whispered to the older but received a whine instead. 

“Let them be! They'll eventually go.” 

And Seungsik's silent prayers got answered when he heard the staffs muttering  _ 'I think they're not in here.'  _ with an eerie silence followed.

“I told you,” Seungwoo said leaning against Seungsik to kiss the corner of his lips. “Where are we again? Ah yes, you called me sexy.”

Seungsik could see a slight smirk on Seungwoo's lips before undoing three buttons of his pajama, bopping his nose to Seungsik before claiming his lips. The smaller male completely complied with the blazing kiss, pulling more of Seungwoo. His hands who's on Seungwoo's hair dropped down towards his exposed shoulder with ink. Seungsik would be lying if the same tattoo that was on the teaser didn't turn in on. 

He deepens their kiss before breaking away. “You wanted some compliments? Let me show you instead.” he teased.

Seungwoo then leans back smiling smugly, his fingers were playing Seungsik's thighs. The other male then grinds towards him making the older male grip his waist a little tighter, head falls back with a small moan.

Seungsik's head falls against his shoulder and nuzzles towards the ink part and placing soft kisses. Seungwoo who was kinda impatient buckle his hips up hands caressing Seungsik's back The latter male let out soft whimpers. He then grabbed and pull him onto his mouth again for some hungry kisses, tapping his working table indicating he wanted Seungsik to sit on it. 

“Forget about the compliments, let me feel you tonight,” Seungwoo said with a husky voice maneuvering Seungsik to his table, and as the latter male was drunk by Seungwoo, compiled to his actions.

Seungwoo was now back kissing Seungsik, hips in between the latter male, he continues to undo his button and throw his pajama on his chair and proceeding to undo Seungsik one. 

Every tearing of both of their clothes happened in fast forward motion, Seungwoo is lifting Seungsik again and placing him on his work table pushing his legs apart. Seungwoo was now back sitting on his chair, spreading Seungsik’s legs widely. He looked up at his lover and saw how Seungsik’s eyes twinkle out of lust, before proceeding to left soft kisses on his right inner thighs. Seungwoo’s kisses trail upward together with his figure, kisses Seungsik to his pelvis, to his chest, to his neck, and the corner of his lips before settling his mouth to kiss partner again and again. 

“I want you to feel how grateful I am for your compliments.” He whispered against his lower lip softly. Seungsik's body curling up in excitement as he had been thinking this since the teaser came out. Seungwoo then places one more kiss before letting his palms roam over the field of Seungsik's body and stops just below his thighs. He holds onto Seungsik, and when he leans in, back on his chair again, he leans through Seungsik’s leg and licks across his pulsing entrance, the latter male squeals.

Seungsik tries to grip onto anything yet afraid that he might accidentally knock one of his producing stuff. Seungwoo notices it, smiles slyly with pride as Seungsik cried under his touch. 

Seungwoo bends Seungsik's legs to his chest to give more access to his thirsty self, leaning more in licking some stripe of his hole, ascending to his balls. He could feel how Seungsik shakes pulling his hair more to taste him muttering a crisp curse. His kisses went uphill along with his longest finger testing Seungsik's hole. 

“Oh my god! Hyung!” Seungsik mewl, toes curling from the feeling of his fingers making it's way to his inside as the older male was busy playing with his aching and throbbing cock. “No...”

“No?” Seungwoo smile sliding his finger easily, thrusting, he was licking the head of Seungsik’s dick pumping it too with his other hand. Seungsik shakes his head muttered soft pleases in between his breath, too drunk of the ecstasy he's been feeling.

Seungsik buckles his hips up to sense more of Seungwoo's mouth but his energy drains down when Seungwoo was back slamming his hole with his two fingers. He grasps, too scared of what if someone will hear them, we couldn't distinguish if his boyfriend's studio a soundproof or not. 

He was back on whimpering again when both Seungwoo's mouth and hands are now on the rim of his hole, alternately licking and pumping but Seungwoo's fingers proceed to abandoned his hole however his tongue took place instead, dipping lower to it. He starts making circles with his tongue, licking provocatively at the rim, and then the insides, his lips pressed up against Seungsik’s hole.

Seungsik couldn't find the exact words and feeling to describe the sensation, he was blank and couldn't process anything, he just wanted to lay there and being eat out until he forgets everything around. He then reaches Seungwoo's head pushing him further. “Hyung...”

Seungwoo ignores and continues to taste every inch of Seungsik down there pumping his dick with his left hands and caressing the back of his thigh with his right.

“Seungwoo...” said Seungsik as he arched his back earning a hum from the older as he continued to lewdly eat him out with some soft moans and whimpers. “Seungwoo please...”

Seungwoo left one more lick to his hole, then to his balls and dick before ascending to kiss Seungsik. He could taste himself from Seungwoo's lips. 

“Please what?” he continued as he was pressing kisses to his shoulder. “God, Seungsik you're so yummy!”

Seungsik redden from the compliment both shy and embarrassed, he wasn't a fan of dirty talk or whatever but in the case of Seungwoo, it was different. He would gladly want to hear everything being whispered to his ears as the older male fuck his brain out.

“Please what again baby?” Seungwoo asked caressing his face as he kisses his cheek. He could feel his throbbing cock against his aching one so a soft moan escape. “Use your words Seungsik.”

“Please....” Seungsik moans in between when Seungwoo decided to grind onto him, he reached for the ink part of his lover’s chest skin. “Please fuck me...”

Seungwoo growled, merely pulling Seungsik down to turn back at him, pushing him further as his belly pressed against the worktop. His toes curls again for excitement before closes his eyes. Seungsik could hear a shuffling from the neighboring cabinet, then lube and condom could be seen on sight. He was having these impatient thoughts so he decided to slide his hands down but Seungwoo fast to grab it and rested it beside his laptop.

“Oh. This album gonna hit big,” said Seungwoo as Seungsik eyed him from his shoulder confused, Seungwoo leans forward, his abs, that the same abs that were on teaser were now pressed against his back, Seungwoo kisses his cheek enough assurance for Seungsik not to ask. 

He then heard a tearing sound of the condom and minutes later Seungsik hisses from his place as Seungwoo's finger was now back to his hole with some slightly cold lube. 

Seungwoo doesn't give warning as Seungsik could feel his cock sliding inside his ass, the older one then pinches one of his ass cheeks groaning so as Seungsik. 

Seungwoo's cock pushes in more further, ignoring how Seungsik's muscles are tensing up, and disregarding the way he hisses so loudly at the contact against his walls, his fingers digging further into his hips, leaving marks on his skin. He hovers Seungsik entirely, his length buried in warmth and wetness, and without waiting for Seungsik to properly get used to his size, Seungwoo pulls out, only to spear his way back in, hardly. 

Seungsik losing his mind, his mouth falls open, low grunts were against his ears as Seungwoo was back pressed again to him, holding him to his waist and shoulder, slamming in hard. Seungsik's vision was about to turn white, he then reaches for something he could hold onto which happened to be Seungwoo's recording mic.

Seungwoo smile at the sight pulling himself out before ramming into Seungsik with full force, he heard him muffled a moan when Seungsik rapidly covers his mouth with his hands. Seungwoo teases and picks up his pace into ramming more violently to Seungsik's hips. 

Both of their grunts moans, and growl syncing together in harmony as Seungwoo places soft kitten licks on Seungsik's shoulder. The leader was still gripping hard to whatever he was holding eyeing Seungwoo.

He reaches to kiss him, goes deeper to Seungsik, moans could be heard in between their lips as Seungwoo was hitting him to the right spot. 

The older male presses their forehead together muttering sweet love confession in between his pace and Seungsik compiled with soft purrs and moans.

“Seung—woo....” Seungsik's voice stuttered with Seungwoo's thrust becoming more and more erratic. “Please let me....”

Seungwoo murmurs a  _ ‘fuck’ _ under his breath, “Yes baby! Yes! Come for me...” his hips speed up some more, hitting Seungsik’s prostate in and out. He’s still riding his high, still trembling with his moans. 

The warmth spreading inside him as Seungwoo comes into the condom, hot and full. He rams into him repeatedly, burying his cock deeper and then pulling out, he then fucks Seungsik shallowly, rides out his orgasm as the boy’s muscles twitch beautifully around his cock.

Both of their figures fall on his swivel chair with Seungsik still on the top of him, hugging, both of them were catching their breath. 

Seungwoo slide his chair towards his worktable and a familiar tapping of space bar from the laptop could be heard, with an alarm, Seungsik raises his head that was resting on his neck, looking to Seungwoo's laptop and seeing some music editing desktop app could be seen before looking to Seungwoo.

“I told you my album will gonna hit big”, he winked before kissing him on the cheek, pulling him for a hug.

“That was recorded?” Seungsik asked in horror.

“I unintentionally did.” Seungwoo chuckled as he felt Seungsik's skin turning to cold. He reaches the top of his pajama that was resting on his chair and coated it to Seungsik. “I was planning to revise wonhae then...” 

Seungwoo wasn't able to complete his sentence when Seungsik smacked him with some  _ ‘I hate you’ _ before hiding his face again on the crook of his neck. 

“I was holding the recording mic you traitor,” said Seungsik is muffled. 

“I know.” Seungwoo chuckled, “Ah! I am thinking how many dollars our Alices would spend on this song huh? This is a limited edition.” 

“Shut up!” Seungsik co-ed before proceeding to snuggle onto Seungwoo's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me!!! This will be the first and only time I would write smut! oh god, it took me two days because I'm too soft for my parents :c but hehe I'm hoping you guys enjoy it >:D
> 
> also, wonhae enthusiasts let's be friends // [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/snoolatte) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/snoolatte) ✨


End file.
